


Valentine Miracle

by seo_o



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Idol AU, Not Beta Read, minchan, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seo_o/pseuds/seo_o
Summary: "He noticed the way the orange glimmer of the sun hit the younger's face, making him look even more beautiful than he already was."orin which minho was upset about having no one for valentine's day and chan decides to change that.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Valentine Miracle

“It’s not fair, why do I have to sit around and watch people give their crushes or lovers chocolate and go out on cute dates while I get nothing whatsoever,” Chan looked up from where he was sitting, and watched as Minho huffed and practically melted into the couch. “I want chocolates too.”

It was Valentine's day and whilst their friends were out on dates, the two of them were watching corny movies. Or at least they were supposed to. 

Both of them had gotten distracted and ended up talking to each other about anything while mindlessly scrolling through their phones. That only added onto the younger male’s problem because his timeline was filled with everyone sharing pictures of their dates. 

“I’ll take you out,” Minho choked at the sudden suggestion, blush creeping up his neck and making its way onto his cheeks. He turned his body so it was angled in a way that wouldn’t let Chan see his bright red face. 

It goes without saying that Minho has had a long term crush on his childhood best friend since they first met. Pretty much everyone knew about his feelings for the older male, but either Chan was completely oblivious or he was pretending to not know. Either way, he was helplessly pining over his best friend while the Australian only saw him as a friend. 

“O-oh. You don’t need to, I was just complaining for the fun of it,” Minho let out an awkward laugh as he looked over at Chan. The latter had a slight serious expression on his face, a slight pout formed as he contemplated places to go. Minho had to force himself from cooing because of how cute the other looked when he was concentrating on something. 

“We can go to the dessert shop that opened recently and then… go with the flow I suppose,” the younger boy was left speechless but he nodded despite his friend not really looking in his direction. He cleared his throat and sat up properly after he was sure his face was no longer flushed. 

“Okay, let’s do that then,” 

For a second, Chan looked at the younger male in shock, not quite expecting him to agree so easily, but his shocked expression turned into one of glee and he stood up from his position. He grabbed Minho’s hand (though made sure he wasn’t hurting the other) and pulled him up from where he was sitting. 

“We should go before the day ends then.”

***

It didn’t take much for them to reach the dessert shop. They got lost on the way considering neither of them had ever been there, so it was more of an adventure for them. Minho had lost count of how many times they had passed the same coffee shop and everytime Chan groaned and complained, he’d retort with “life is an adventure Channie, loosen up.”

It took a total of 30 minutes for both of them to finally figure out which road to turn into but in the end they saw the purple and pink sign. By the time they found it, they were a giggling mess. They hadn’t expected to get lost for so long, after walking back and forth between the main street and several side streets, they finally made the right decision to ask someone (or quite so, follow another couple because they were certain they were going to the same place). 

“Maybe if our phones hadn’t died we would’ve found the shop earlier,” Chan opened the door for Minho and let him in before following him towards the counter, “I heard the waffles with strawberries and chocolate are nice here.”

Once the two of them had ordered they picked a booth near the back and spoke about whatever that came to mind until their desserts were ready. 

After a few minutes, their food came and Chan watched the way Minho’s eyes widened as he watched their sweet dishes being set in front of them. He stifled a chuckle when he saw the younger pick up the cutlery, ready to dive in. 

“Don’t worry that’s only for you,” Minho came out of his trance and diverted his attention to the male that was sitting in front of him. His cheeks became a faint pink as he awkwardly cleared his throat again. Chan couldn’t help the small chuckle that left him and he used his silverware to cut a piece of waffle for the younger male. 

A small whine left Minho when he thought he was cutting it for himself but that was soon disrupted when he tasted the sweet food in his mouth, the whine turned into a pleased hum. 

“Good?” Minho nodded happily and opened his mouth again expectantly. At that, Chan raised an eyebrow and looked at him in amusement. 

“Would you like me to feed you, baby?” The endearment slipped without him realising and both of them started blushing. The awkward silence lasted only a few minutes before Minho picked up some waffle and chocolate covered strawberry for Chan to try. He prodded the older male’s lips with the fork as to say ‘open your mouth’. Without any complaints, Chan did as told and if Minho slightly fell in love with Chan even more when he did his little dance, then no one had to know. 

***

After they were done, Minho decided he wanted to simply walk around until something grabbed his attention, and Chan was all up for it. 

Anything to spend more time with the latter. 

It turned out that they didn’t really need anywhere specific to go because either way, both of them were enjoying the other’s company. 

They found themselves sitting underneath a huge tree in the park, and a few minutes of talking and laughing turned into hours and soon enough the sun was beginning to set. 

“I’m tired but I don’t want to leave yet,” Chan hummed as he thought of a solution. Without saying another word, he stretched out his legs and pulled Minho besides him. The younger male watched with confusion etched into his face. 

“Lay your head on my lap,” Minho felt his heart skip a beat but did as told anyway. He felt fingers make their way into his hair and he sighed in content as he closed his eyes. 

Chan watched with a fond expression as he saw Minho slowly becoming more relaxed. He noticed the way the orange glimmer of the sun hit the younger’s face, making him look even more beautiful than he already was. He took his free hand and began tracing Minho’s features. He felt him shiver slightly under his touch and chuckled quietly to himself. 

“You’re pretty,” with how quietly it was said, Minho was certain he wasn’t supposed to hear it but he sat up anyway, a sense of confidence surging through him. He grabbed Chan’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, when he saw no negative reaction from the latter, he came closer until their faces were only inches apart. 

“I think we’d both look better if we kissed,” by now their lips were only a second away from touching and Chan had to use everything in him to not jump on impulse. 

“That’s quite a risky thing to say, what if I said no?” 

Minho hummed to himself, a confident smile painted on his face.

“Not gonna happen, I saw the few times you were staring at my lips. I may be blind but I’m not that blind,” Chan let out a laugh at the memory of Minho misplacing his glasses and struggling to find them, only to later realise they had blended with the rest of the things on his desk. 

“Well you’re right,” and with that Chan placed a hand on Minho’s cheek and closed the gap that was pretty much non existent at this point. 

The kiss was something soft and slow, they could still taste the sweetness of the chocolate from when they went to the dessert shop earlier. It lasted for a few seconds, both trying to convey as much love as they could. 

Before it could escalate into anything else, Chan moved away. Minho whined quietly and chased his lips once more and left another chaste kiss before he sat cuddled into Chan’s side. 

“I hope this wasn’t another one of your little friendly gestures so that I wouldn’t complain about how everyone else was out doing stuff while I had no one,”

Chan intertwined his hand with the latter’s and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. He let his lips linger there for a second before bringing Minho’s hand to his heart. The younger let out a subtle gasp at how fast Chan’s heart was beating. 

“I don’t know about you, but my heart doesn’t beat this fast just because I’m with a friend,” Minho blinked at what he was implying and listened as Chan continued when he noticed he wasn’t going to say anything else, “I’ve liked you for a while, and I know this isn’t romantic at all but, wanna be my boyfriend?” 

Though Minho had wanted this for a while, when the question was asked he was rendered speechless, he nodded wordlessly and felt himself being pulled into a tight hug. He let himself melt into the embrace and wrapped his arms around the latter as much as he could. He felt a soft kiss being planted on his forehead and he let out a happy sigh. 

“You have  _ no  _ idea how long I’ve waited to call you my boyfriend,” Chan hummed and let the younger continue ranting quietly about the amount of times he was close to slapping Chan for being so oblivious (and maybe the elder laughed at that but that wasn’t important.)

When he realised it was a lot quieter than before, he looked down to find Minho dozing off and he had to stop himself from cooing. 

“Let’s go home now, baby.”

He was glad Minho was complaining to him, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to use it as an excuse to ask him out on a date. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend’s sleeping face that was slumped against his shoulder and smiled as he made his way back home with Minho on his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines !! There’s like 55 minutes until the end but it’s okay I finally managed to write it up :’-))  
> Say hi on [twt](https://twitter.com/binniehrs)


End file.
